


Back When

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Background Asmodeus (Supernatural), Crying, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tortured Gabriel (Supernatural), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This was moved over from my Patreon
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Back When

Sam never thought he would have ended up here. When he was younger, constantly travelling from state to state with Dad and Dean, he never thought he would end up getting married. Every single relationship he’s seen around him has failed. His mom was murdered, when he was still a baby, every single friendship he has ever made failed when he would leave town. It’s impossible to have any relationship in this life, whether it is familial, friendship or romantic.

But here he is. In a suit that barely fits around his shoulders, in one of the main places that he’s always felt out of place, _a church_. Somewhere in the background, behind all of his warring thoughts, he can hear a wedding march playing. His thoughts drift to the moment that brought him back here. 

* * *

Sam had been the last person to see him so long ago.

When Ketch brought him in, Sam didn’t hear anything. Dean was racing around like a headless chicken. He sent Sam on a supply run, emphasising that they _needed_ candy. Sam’s heart leapt. _Could it be?_ The thought circled through his mind as he drove down to a supermarket. He knew the candy that Gabriel loved, and he knew, if it was Gabriel, the candy would be demolished in minutes. He bought a few bags, as well as the candy that Dean loves. Once the cart was filled with food, as well as the innumerable amounts of candy, and he was packing the food into the trunk of the car, he felt his heart palpitating. Gabriel had been gone for months, with no word to any one, _not even to Castiel_. Sam knew that, wherever Gabriel had been, he’d been hurt. Gabriel would _never_ just leave like that. _He wouldn’t leave Sam._

When Sam returned, Dean collared him.

“You need to go to the bathroom, right now” Dean said.

“I’’ll unpack the groceries, just go” He added, before Sam could even speak. Sam, though reluctant, nodded and made his way to the bathroom. What he found was a punch to the gut. The bathroom was crowded: Castiel; Ketch; Gabriel and now himself. _Gabriel!_

The angel was crouched into a corner, hiding himself from the others in the room.

“You two, leave. Go help Dean unpack, or bring some clothes, make some food. Something, anything. I need space, there’s too many people in here” Sam said. Castiel nodded and left, while Ketch mumbled something before heading in the direction of the bedroom that Sam once shared with Gabriel. 

“Gabe, it’s me” Sam said, dropping to his knees in front of the angel, a broken shell of the true angel that Sam knew him to be. Gabriel looked up, and for a moment, his eyes were frantic, but Sam saw the relief in Gabriel’s eyes when he realised that it was Sam, and no one else.

“Shall we get you cleaned up?” Sam asked. Gabriel hesitantly nodded, but he made no movement.

“I’ll fill the tub, and leave it to cool a bit while I cut that…thread?” Sam said, his eyes meeting Gabriel’s. Gabriel nodded and shakily stood up, gripping Sam’s arm as he did. Sam smiled and helped Gabriel to sit on the counter, before turning around and running the hot water. The sound of the creaky boiler system fills the bunker. Sam grimaces slightly, before turning to Gabriel.

“I’ve missed you” Sam murmured, while opening the first aid kit. Gabriel’s eyes lifted into a smile, though it looked painful when Sam looked to the stitching around Gabriel’s lips. 

It took minutes for Sam to remove the stitching. He had finished when Ketch knocked on the door. Fear filled Gabriel’s eyes, until he saw Sam nod.

“It’s okay. It’s Ketch, likely bringing you some clothes” Sam reassured. Gabriel nodded and gripped Sam’s and as Sam opened the door. Taking the clothes, Sam thanked Ketch before closing the door again.

“Ready to get in the tub?” Sam asked, looking to the angel, who had a vice like grip on his hand. Gabriel nodded and stood up on shaky legs, like Bambi taking her first steps. Sam smiled and helped Gabriel strip to his boxer shorts. Sam helped Gabriel ease into the tub, the water quickly becoming sullied with the dirt of months being trapped. 

It didn’t take long for Sam to clean Gabriel’s skin back to the skin he recognised so dearly. Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel’s cheek, while helping Gabriel climb out of the tub.

“Let’s get you dressed and some food” Sam murmured, while emptying the tub. It took a few minutes for Sam to dress Gabriel, and once he was dressed, Gabriel embraced him tightly. Sam held him close, his hands rubbing down Gabriel’s back. 

Walking into the kitchen, Sam smiled when he saw Dean give Gabriel some water, and a turkey salad sandwich. Dean smiled towards Sam, before leaving the room, leaving the couple alone.

“I know it’s been a long time since we’ve been alone, I’m not gonna push you into anything. If you wanna talk about it, please do” Sam murmured, watching as Gabriel took a bite of sandwich.

“While I was in _there_ …” Gabriel started, dropping his sandwich to the plate.

“While I was trapped, it would’ve been so easy to give up. He-he had me trapped, I couldn’t escape, I didn’t know what to do. Couldn’t even get a message to an angel” Gabriel continued.

“It was you that kept me going. If not for you, I wouldn’t have kept fighting” Gabriel admitted, looking down for a moment, before moving to kneel in front of Sam.

“Will you marry me? I know in this life it’s hard to have stuff like that, but it was you alone that kept me going” Gabriel spoke softly, taking Sam’s hand in his own.

Reaching up, Gabriel wiped away a tear that had rolled to Sam’s cheek, a tear Sam was unaware had even formed.

For a moment, Gabriel’s heart was in his throat, before Sam nodded.

A wide smile came to Gabriel’s face, and he reached up to hug Sam tightly. 

* * *

Sam feels a tightness in his throat as he remembers the day that Gabriel proposed.

Reaching up, he wiped the tear away before turning to Gabriel.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Gabriel asked, taking Sam’s hand into his own.

“Back when you proposed” Sam smiled, rubbing Gabriel’s hand. He could hear the priest talking, but Sam’s focus was Gabriel.

He was wearing a suit, something that rarely happened with the angel.

He looks _stunning._

And he's Sam's - officially, after today.


End file.
